A Cars Valentine
by Kat Lee formerly Pirate Turner
Summary: Mater gives his beloved Lightning a very special valentine.  Slash.


Title: "A Cars Valentine"  
Author: Pirate Turner  
Dedicated To: My love, Jack's, and my darling, beloved furbabies  
Rating: PG-13  
Summary: Mater gives his beloved Lightning a very special valentine.  
Warnings: Slash, Established Relationship  
Word Count: 871  
Date Written: 31 January, 2011  
Disclaimer: Lightning, Mater, Rusteeze, and Cars are & TM Disney, not the author; are used without permission; and may not be used without permission. Everything else is & TM the author. The author makes absolutely no profit off of this work of fan fiction, and no copyright infringement is intended.

Lightning smiled brilliantly, his windshield gleaming happily, as he watched his beloved boyfriend, Mater, zipping backward circles around him with his tow swinging in joyous excitement. "Well?" Mater asked, pausing at last and looking expectantly at him. "What do ya think?"

Laughter bubbled from Lightning's motor. "I think you're the most fun I've ever known!" he admitted.

"Not about me!" Mater exclaimed, laughing.

Lightning frowned. "Then what about?" he questioned in confusion.

"About what I took you here to see, duh!" Mater told him. He drove closer to the edge of the huge hill's sharp falloff. "Look out there," he told him and then immediately shifted so that his windshield would see every inch of Lightning's reaction.

Lightning turned and gazed out in the direction that Mater had indicated, and he winced against something bright shining up at them from the ground. The sun's bright rays intermingled with the object's own brilliant sparkle, and it took Lightning's windshield a moment to adjust to the vivid colors before he could make out the details of the sight before them. Then his motor actually sputtered in shock, something it had very rarely done before in his entire life. He couldn't believe what he was seeing! Slowly, still in complete and utter amazement, he managed to whisper, "Wow!"

Mater's grin was so huge that it nearly burst off of his vehicle. "You like?" he asked eagerly.

After a moment, Lightning repeated again, still held riveted by his shocked amazement, "Wow!"

Mater burst out laughing happily and began to zoom in backward circles around Lightning's rear end. "I knew you'd like it!" he cried. "I knew it!"

Lightning turned and got a better look at the sight before him, and again all he could say was, "Wow!" Somehow, Mater had managed to get a hold of the tires he'd gone through since being a race car, had even pieced the busted ones back together, had painted them all a vivid shade of red, had carried them to the valley below, and had laid them out in the form of one gigantic heart.

Mater stopped zipping around Lightning and pulled in so close to him that their front bumpers were touching. "You know what?" he asked, his tooth shining, in a hushed and urgent whisper.

"What?" Lightning asked softly, still in shock, as he gazed back at his best friend in all the world.

Mater grinned broadly again. "I love you!"

Lightning tingled from the top of his red, shiny hood all the way through the bottoms of his white-rimmed tires. He pressed closer to Mater and revved his engine. Beginning to purr gently, he returned sincerely, "I love you too, Mater! You're wonderful! These tires shine from the work you've put into them, - "

"And the Rusteeze," Mater admitted bashfully.

Lightning chose to overlook that comment. "You shine even more," he told him. "I've always wanted to outshine the sun, and I've had expensive paint jobs done to do so. You don't need any expensive paint, baby, because you already outshine the sun naturally just by being you!" He kissed him. "I love you!"

"WOWZEE!" Mater sputtered as the most excitement and pure joy he'd felt since Lightning had first agreed to stay with him and admitted that he loved him overflew throughout his every inch. "I can't be as purty as you!"

"You are. More so even because yours comes from inside," Lightning admitted, still marveled by this spectacular show of love. "And I'm sorry I don't tell you nearly enough how wonderful you are and how much I'm thankful to have you. I'm the luckiest car in the world, Mater, and it's not because I keep winning every race. It's because I've got you and you love me, and I love you too!"

Mater's joyous, bubbling laughter echoed out over the valley. His tow swung until Lightning caught it. This was definitely the best Valentine's Day ever, and he had certainly hit upon the absolute best present for his car!

Yet, if he'd asked Lightning, Lightning would have told him it wasn't the best present for he already had the most special gift with which any one in the world could ever bless him. He had everything he could ever want or need right here with this spectacular truck. He had the one thing that could have made him give up racing, if Mater hadn't been so completely supportive of him. He had Mater and their love, and the world could never be more beautiful nor he any happier than they were in this moment shared with the truck he loved, and would always love, with all his being.

Though he sometimes forgot to tell him just how much, Lightning loved Mater, and with him, he was complete and needed nothing else. Now he strove with every touch and kiss to show him just how infinitely much he meant to him, how he completed him, and how he would always, forever, and beyond love only him. He kissed him again and again, each kiss growing with passion, and the sun shone down upon them, making their bodies shimmer even as their love's glow eclipsed every other light in their world. They sparkled together, and they loved each other alone forever.

**The End**


End file.
